funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lil cloud 9/Archive 2
Achievs Hey Lil, just saying about "Lord Of Castle" Achiev... dont have a description of this achiev, and other "Control the weather" too ;) Raw Lobbs Reverted two test edits/vandals just now. http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.149.241.31 http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.132.161.21 Vaatikitten 01:36, August 16, 2010 (UTC) WYSIWYG How do you turn off WYSIWYG? It keeps getting in my way, the only thing it is good for is huge tables with images etcetera. Vaatikitten 18:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Neverminds, I think I actually found out - Apparently called Rich Text on Wikia. Vaatikitten 18:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Crazy Crystals Would taking screenshots of the Crazy Crystal levels (Both Arcade and normal) and adding them to the Crazy Crystal level articles that lack any images of levels be an idea? Vaatikitten 02:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Pictures of the "zoomed out" thing you do when you press (I believe it was) M? Vaatikitten 03:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) IP edits can I (and if so how) transfer editss made as a unregistered contributer to my account? I have the message sent to Unregistered contributor 88.111.33.188 (If that helps) Ewallace 12:41 Images How do you get images into a page? I noticed that the Armies of Gielinor page on potions is missing a few pictures and I thought I could help with that. Speed Demon http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/Sumoblitz/Achievement:Speed_Demon http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sumoblitz_Speed_Demon-large.png Duplicate name. http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sumoblitz_Speed_Demon.png Vaatikitten 19:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Move Please move to ? =3 Vaatikitten 19:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Delete Could you delete these (unused) files? Vaatikitten 21:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Transparency I saved the file with transparency, the original uploader probably did too - But it does not appear as transparent when uploaded, it gets a black square. D= :http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/File:BlitzBlitzBlitzMeow-large.png <-- That works. I guess the The Blitz-page itself is bugged. Maybe it has to be deleted completely (if that is even possible). 15:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) 10:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Even stranger, if I upload a new version, my previous version ends up transparent - I revert, and it ends up non transparent. Vaatikitten 10:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::hii im the uploader i think my photo is glitched mwahahahha --just me sistemx 02:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) 300 Sumoblitz/Achievement:300 is not appearing in the list. Vaatikitten 13:00, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Move Please move to 20:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Movement Please move to and to Vaatikitten 21:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ta. =3 welll im just starting to put more of this things to achievemnts --just me sistemx 04:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :i like the interface --just me sistemx 04:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::anyway im not puting it in the game page just in the achievemnt page..--just me sistemx 04:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) some achievemnts are just soo empty--just me sistemx 04:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :in that case ill keep the images as user images.... then --just me sistemx 04:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) (PD:I want them!) by the way..... umm can u change the main page a litle of tasks to be done? it has been the same for like 2 yeears!"!!!! Sortkeys What happened to the sortkeys? Was just about to go add them to Sumoblitz. Vaatikitten 17:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I just hope sorting them in the order they appear in Achievements Online was right. >_< Vaatikitten 19:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Crazy Crystals continued Is this a good format for file name, format, image embedding, etcetera ? Crazy_Crystals/Try_to_Flee Crazy_Crystals/Boom Boom Boom Vaatikitten 23:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) variety im soz lol please move to this --just me sistemx 04:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :by the way..we got a bigger problem.... cuz it is in this category Category:All Games and it is so hard to fix.. ::I have contacted Wikia about this problem about not updating since it appears to affect a few files here... Lil cloud 9 06:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) i know what it is but i dont know how to clear the cache. when that it forces the current version to appear, umm how i can clear the cache of that page?... --just me sistemx 16:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Wikia said the problem is with their caching servers, so they're working on getting that fixed within the next few days. Lil cloud 9 19:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) File Glitch Happens when someone else uploaded a non-transparent image before you. http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Variety-large.png Vaatikitten 17:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) look what wikia said "Purging a page clears the cache and forces the most current revision to appear" --just me sistemx 18:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Crazy Crystals Normal Mode Before I decide to go take pictures of the normal mode levels that do not have pictures, was the format I used for images for Arcade levels fine? Vaatikitten 19:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) IHAQ (I have a question) Am I allowed to delete comments on your blogs and talk pages made by unregistered users if they are unwanted comments? Sirz Benjie 19:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Wikia IRC The FunOrb Wiki IRC seems pretty dead. D= Vaatikitten 20:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) doom 2012 is close we are doooomed and damned, wikia is dead now --just me sistemx 23:21, September 4, 201:0 (UTC) :well apparently you erased sumoblitz logo on Category:games soo what are you going to do?? just me sistemx 04:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :how do i know when an article is feautured? omg answer meeeeee!!!!just me sistemx 22:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) sumoblitz icon umm i think cache is clear now going to upload it 23:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC)]] na it is still there (i didnt upload it i just found that is still not clear)(dont worry i havent uploaded anithing :P) --just me sistemx 23:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC)